Josie Saltzman
Josette "Josie" Saltzman jest jedną z dwóch córek Alarica Saltzmana i Josette Laughlin. Jej siostrą bliźniaczką jest Lizzie Saltzman, z którą należy do Sabatu Bliźniąt. Josie przez szesnaście lat nie pozanała swojej biologicznej matki gdyż ta została zabita przez swojego brata, który ugodził ją w brzuch podczas swojego ślubu z Alarickiem. Dopiero w odcinku Mombie Dearest Josie wraz z Lizzie poznały swoją prawdziwą mamę z którą jednak nie mogły długo pobyć gdyż ta nie była sobą. Josie jest cykliczną postacią w Pamiętnikach Wampirów oraz główną postacią w Wampiry: Dziedzictwo. Josie należy do rodziny Saltzman i Parker. Jest także powiązana z rodziną Forbesów z powodu na jej przybraną matkę Caroline. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 6= W ''Let Her Go'', ''Jo podejrzewa u siebie zatrucie pokarmowe, gdyż ciągle wymiotowała. Czarownica połącza się ze swoim bratem Kaiem magią. Po skończonym rytuale mówi kobiecie, że jest ona w ciąży. W [[A Bird in a Gilded Cage|''A Bird in a Gilded Cage]], ''Jo wraz z Alarickiem wybierają imię dla dziecka. W [[I Never Could Love Like That|''I Never Could Love Like That]], ''Jo informuje Elene o ciąży. W ''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Josette i Bonnie zostały zaatakowane przez Lillian, podczas panieńskiego przyjęcia Jo. Gdy Lily miała już się pożywić Josette. Ciężarna kobieta w panice mówi wampirowi że jest w ciąży. Lillian wsłuchuje się w bicie serca i mówi przyszłej matce że spodziewa się bliźniąt. Jo mówi wszystko swojemu narzeczonemu i postanawiają nie mówić nic rodzinie kobiety o dzieciach, aby Sabat Bliźniąt nie użył ich przeciwko Kaiowi. W ''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'','' Jo zostaje zaatakowana przez swojego brata bliźniaka nożem. Kobieta umiera na miejscu, jak wszyscy sądzą bliźnięta też. |-|Sezon 7= W [[Best Served Cold|''Best Served Cold]], ''Valerie Tulle odkrywa, że bliźnięta żyją dzięki zaklęciu Sabatu Bliźniąt, które przeniosło dzieci z ciała Jo do Caroline. W odcinku [[Postcards from the Edge|''Postcards from the Edge]], ''okazuję się, że bliźnięta są czarownikami i takimi jak ich wuj Malachai Parker, który nie posiadał własnej magii, a mógł ją czerpać z innych magicznych rzeczy. Bliźnięta zaczeły wypompowywać magie z Caroline, co prowadziło do jej wysuszenia. thumb|245px|Mała Josette.W odcinku ''This Woman's Work, Caroline rodzi Josie oraz jej siostrę bliźniaczkę. Alaric nadaje jej na imię Josette, aby uhonorować jej biologiczną matkę. W ''Moonlight on the Bayou'', Alaric chcąc spełnić obietnicę daną Jo, postanawia przeprowadzić się wraz z swoimi córkami i Caroline do Dallas. Na początku Caroline nie radziła sobie z dziewczynkami, nie mogiłą ich uśpić. W futurospekcji odcinka widzimy Caroline wchodzącą do baru z bliźniaczkami. Kobieta pyta się barmanki gdzie może znaleźć Klausa. Barmanka odpowiada, że nikt nie widział go od trzech lat. W ''Requiem for a Dream'', Josie wraz z siostrą i Alarickiem dzwonią do ''Gods and Monsters'', Caroline i Alaric zabierają córki do Armory, by za pomocą swoich rzadkich zdolności magicznych otworzyły drzwi do zbrojowni, które były zamkneite przez zaklęcie Bonnie. |-|Sezon 8= The Originals Sezon 5 W The Tale of Two Wolves, Josie wraz z Lizzie są widziane po raz pierwszy gdy machają do Caroline podczas oprowadzania nowych uczniów po szkole. Później Caroline prosi córki by pomogły usunąć ducha Pustki i uratować życie Hope Mikealson. Zanim młode czarownice zdążyły porozmawiać o tym z Klausem Mikaelsonem, Alaric postanawia pokrzyżować ich plany i nie zgadza się by córki pomagały Mikaelsonowi. Później jednak Alaric ulega i zgadza się by bliźniaczki wykonały rytuał. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo W Some People Just Want to Watch the World Burn Josie wraz z Lizzie przygotowują się do meczu piłki nożnej, po chwili dowiadują się że ich tata nie bedzie uczestniczył w meczu bo musi odnaleźć Landona, są zawiedzione gdy dowiadują się że zabiera on Hope. Wkrótce rozpoczyna się mecz, drużyna początkowo udaje że przegrywa by zachować sekret szkoły. Jednak po zaangażowaniu Penelopy i i przekonaniach Lizzie postanawiają użyć swoich mocy by wygrać, jedyna Josie protestuje ale po chwil ulega i decyduje się pomóc. Wtedy też drużyna Stallions zaczyna remisować w meczu. Potem jedank Josie nie jest zachwycona i mówi że muszą przegrać wtedy też siedząca na ławce i oglądająca mecz Penelopa mówi że mogą wygrać uczciwie nie używając magii, cała drużyna omawia to i godzą się zwyciężyć bez użycia czarów. Josie jedank nadal to nie pasuje i podczas ostatniej rozgrywki sabotuje własną drużynę używająć magii i wtem też przegrywają spotkanie. Pod wieczór Josie wyznaje Lizzie że to przez nią przegrali dodaje też że ostanio uprawiała czarną magie z Hope, Lizzie jest zawiedziona lecz przebacza siostrze. W We're Being Punked, Pedro Alaric jako karę za zamieszki w meczu wysyła całą drużynę Stallions, na prace społeczne do Mystic Falls. Josie nie jest tym zachwycona. Ze względu na napięcie z jej siostrą Lizzie, współpracuje ona z Hope, w tym samym czasie pyta ją o Landona i Rafaela ta denerwuje się lecz po chwili oboje zaczynają się śmiać. Potem widzą M.G jak całuje się z Daną, następnie zaczynają rozmawiać ze sobą szczerze Josie mówi że Lizzie jest wrażliwa bo ich mama często wyjeżdża i tęskni za nią, Hope mówi że zna to uczucie. Potem Hope mówi że mogą za pomocą magii odnaleść Landona, Josie zgadza się i razem rzucają zaklęcie. Jednak nagle ta czuje ostry ból na brzuchu i mówi że Lizzie ma kłopoty. Potem szybko wracają do szkoły, odnajdują Alarica i zaczynają walke z Gargulcem. Hope z pomocą Josie przy użyciu magii roztrzaskują Gargulca. Potem krytykuje swojego ojca za to że naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo. Wieczorem razem z Lizzie siedzą i szczerze rozmawiają. W Hope Is Not the Goal Josie bierze udział w Apelu który zorganizował Alaric i Szeryf Donovan w celu poinformowania uczniów że zagineły Dana i Sasha ze szkoły w Mystic Falls mówi również że kilkoro uczniów wybierze się tam w celu poprawienia relacji po czym zgłasza się Lizzie, MG, Kaleb i Hope. Potem Josie pracuje nad zaklęciami ofensywnymi, i rozmawia z Rafaelem mówiąc mu ze szkoła uczy magii tylko defensywnej jednak przerywa im Jed samiec alfa wilków który chce pogadać z Rafaelem, Ci jednak odchodzą. Następnie Josie jest świadkiem napadnięcia watahy na Rafaela ta zadaje im ból za pomocą magii by pomóc chłopakowi. Potem spotyka go w starym młynie i stara uspokoić się jego gniew po chwili to jej się udaję. Potem obydwoje znajdują Sashę jedną z zaginionych uczennic uwięzioną w gigantycznej sieci. Jednak po chwili sami się zaplątują i nie mogą się uwolnić. Ten mówi żeby użyła magii, Josie mówi mu wtedy że pochodzi z sabatu bliźniąt i nie ma własnej mocy tylko musi ją czerpać z czegoś innego, Rafael mówi że on może być źródłem mocy gdyż jest wilkołakiem, ta wtedy całuje go w celu zaczerpnięcia mocy.thumb|220x220px|Rafael rozmawia z Josie. Potem zjawia się Arachne który zmienia się w pająka, Josie wtedy oszołamia go lecz tylko na chwile, z pomocą przychodzą jej Lizzie i Hope i razem za pomocą magii pokonują Pająka. Wieczorem Josie rozmawia z Rafaelem i mówi mu że warto zostać w szkole, następnie rozmawia z Lizzie i Alariciem ten jest zły że naraziły się na niebezpieczeństwo ta jednak dodajeże jakby w szkole uczyli magii ofensywnej to wszyscy czuli by się bezpieczniej. W Malivore Alaric podejmuję decyzję o utworzeniu rady honorowej w której ma się znaleźć jedna czarownica, jeden wilkołak i jeden wampir. Potem Josie przegląda program wyborczy Lizzie i radzi jej w sprawie kandydatury. Potem widzi Penelope jak z innymi dziewczynami obgaduje jej siostrę, ta jest zła gdyż myśli że Penelope też chce kandydować by zrobić na złość Lizzie, ta jednak wmawia Josie że sama wie że Lizzie się nie nadaję. Później Josie mówi Lizzie że przekonała czarownice by głosowały na nią, po czym przeszkadza im Rafael, ta początkowo myśli że przyszedł do niej lecz po chwil ten ignoruję ją i zwraca się z prośbą do Lizzie. Ta przysłuchuję się całej rozmowie. Potem przekupuję innych uczniów by głosowali na jej siostrę, wszystkiemu przygląda się Penelope która nie jest zadowolona. Następnie Emma ogłasza wyniki głosowania okazuję się że reprezentantem wilków został Rafael, wampirów Kaleb a niespodziewanie reprezentantem czarownic zostaję ona sama. Później rozmawia z Lizzie i mówi że nie wie dlaczego została wybrana, dodaję też że może zrezygnować a na jej miejsce wskoczy Lizzie ta jednak mówi że nie zajęła nawet drugiego miejsca. Potem Josie jest na spotkaniu rady honorowej, mają oni zdecydować czy Landon zostaje w szkole czy też z niej odchodzi początkowo głosy są podzielone jednak potem po wysłuchaniu Hope głos Josie zawarza na tym że Landon ma odejść gdyż nie jest tu bezpieczny. W Mombie Dearest bliźniaczki obchodzą swoje szesnaste urodziny. Rano Josie zostaje powitana przez uradowaną Lizzie która przytula ją i mówi że zapowiada się niesamowita impreza, zwierza się też jej że uprawiała seks z Rafaelem. Josie jest w lekkim szoku i nie wie co powiedzieć. Nagle zjawia się Penelope która konfrontuję się z Lizzie po czym mówi że przyszła je pocieszyć gdyż ich mama nie przyjeżdża. Bliźniaczki są zdziwione i postanawiają to wyjaśnić idą do gabinetu swojego taty, okazuję się ma on zamknięte drzwi ten mówi że pakuję dla nich prezenty, jednak te domyślają się że Alaric kłamie i za pomocą magii otwierają drzwi po czym widzą go z jakąś kobietą, po chwili Josie domyśla się kto to i pokazuję Lizzie zdjęcie na którym jest Alaric i Jo, Lizzie mówi że to ich biologiczna matka. Potem Jo mówi że to niemożliwe, Alaric jednak odpowiada że sabat przeniósł je do Caroline i to ona jest ich matką. Później Lizzie przedstawia się i mówi że ma imię po swojej matce, następnie Josie również się przedstawia, Jo jest mile zaskoczona gdy dowiaduję się że Josie ma imię po niej. Później Alaric przepytuję Jo po przez wykrywacz kłamstw. Josie pyta ją jak poznała ich tatę, ta z przyjemnością odpowiada. Wieczorem bliźniaczki przygotowują się do swojej imprezy urodzinowej, Lizzie rozmawia z Josie i mówi że Jo nie jest ich matką tylko Caroline po czym wychodzi. Josie w tym czasie znajduję prezent w kopercie, talizman który podarowała jej Hope. Potem już prawie gotowa na imprezę, spotyka Jo i pyta się jej czy umie pleść warkocza. Następnie Jo czesze Josie i obydwie rozmawiają Jo mówi że ta przypomina ją gdy była w jej wieku. Potem Josie zaprasza ją na jej imprezę ta przyjmuję zaproszenie. Potem idą razem przez las nagle ta mdleje Josie mówi że pójdzie po pomoc lecz ta nagle wstaję i atakuję ją. Później okazuję się że Josie została pochowana żywcem, szukają jej Hope, MG i Penelope. Następnie odnajdują ją, Hope wtedy mówi że talizman działa, ta pyta się co robi, Hope odpowiada że słyszymy to co ciche. Potem Josie bierze prysznic gdy wychodzi z łazienki zastaję MG wraz z Penelopą, dziękuję MG zaś na Penelopę zwala całą winę, ta zaś broni się i mówi że śwaiat potrzebuję róźnych ludzi następnie zaczyna całować Josie. Ta odpycha ją i mówi że jej nienawidzi, po czym całuję Penelope. Później Josie wraz z Lizzie dowiadują się że muszą wyssać magię z Jo, na koniec ona wraz z Lizzie, Alariciem i Jo rozmawiają, Jo mówi że są oni spełnieniem ich marzeń. W There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True Josie wraz z Lizzie wracają z Europy, Josie w porównaniu do siostry jest zadowolona i cieszy się na widok swojego taty. Potem Josie pojawia się w fikcyjnym świecie wymyślonym przez Lizzie, tam na początku, razem trenują z Alarickiem po czym ten mówi im że muszą oprowadzić nowego rekruta. Następnie bliźniaczki witają nowego ucznia Jeda, tam również Josie uświadamia siostrze że nawet z pomocą Damona Salvatore'a nie mają finansów na utrzymanie całej szkoły. Potem Josie i Alaric szukają nowych nadprzyrodzonych istot by móc im zaproponować naukę w szkole Salvatore, z pomocą przychodzi im Lizzie co do prowadza do Hope Mikaelson. W drugim życzeniu Lizzie, bliźniaczki uczęszczają do lokalnej szkoły w Mystic Falls, Josie jest szkolną gwiazdą i spotyka się z Connorem a Dana jest jej przyjaciółką. Następnie Josie przedstawia Lizzie plany swojej przyszłości z Connorem i prosi ją o to by zdobyła dla niej magiczny zegarek Alarica. Później Josie przychodzi na bal, tam Lizzie stara się przekonać ją że widziała Danę całującą się z Connorem, ta nie wierzy siostrze i prosi ją o oddanie zdobytego zegarka, wtem Lizzie wysysa magię i mówi że to dla jej dobra, Josie zła odpowiada że jej nienawidzi, po czym Lizzie wpada w furię i wyjawia na oczach całej szkoły ich nadnaturalne zdolności, wtem zjawia się Alaric i mówi że muszą uciekać, nagle jednak zjawia się Hope, Jed, Kaleb i mały Pedro mówiąc im że przyjechali po Alarica. Następnie Josie, Lizzie i Alaric przyjeżdżają do miejsca gdzie znajduję się szkoła Mikaelson, tam Hope proponuję Alarickowi zostanie dyrektorem i zaprzyjaźnia się z Josie. W rzeczywistym świecie Josie jest widziana na końcu, chce ona uspokoić siostrę lecz gdy wchodzi do pokoju zostaję mocno przytulona przez Lizzie. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Trzyletnia Josie ma brązowe oczy, jak i ścięte do ramion włosy. Jako nastolatka Josette, upodobniła się do swojej biologicznej matki Jo. jochild.png|Sezon 8 Josie saltzman.png|The Originals: Sezon 5 Josie1x1.png|Wampiry: Dziedzictwo Osobowość Moce i zdolności Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, czarownicy są podatni na czary. Relacje Lizzie Saltzman Jest siostrą bliźniaczką Jo. Razem uczęszczają do szkoły Salvatore Boarding School for Young & Gifted. Są bardzo ze sobą zżyte, wprawdzie nigdy się ze sobą nie rozstawały. Mają dobry kontakt i po mimo małych sprzeczek zawsze wspierają się w trudnych Sytuacjach. Alaric Saltzman Josie bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę, a w szczególności jej Ojca Alarica, jest w stanie poświęcić dużo dla swojej rodziny, zdenerwowała się jednak gdy ten obronił Hope przed Gargulcem w ostateczności nic mu się nie stało lecz ta była na niego zła gdyż mógł zginąć. Rafael Waithe thumb|245px|Pocałunek Jo i Rafaela.Od samego początku Josie tak jak jej siostrze bliźniaczce podobał się Rafael, jednak jak sama stwierdziła Lizzie ma zawsze pierwszeństwo. W Hope is Not the Goal, Josie ratuje wilkołaka przed watahą i za pomocą magii zadaje im ból. Kiedy muszą razem zmierzyć się z niebezpieczeństwem jakim okazała się Arachne, Josie całuje Rafaela, by zaczerpnąć od niego magię i móc uratować ich przed pająkiem. Obecnie jednak są przyjaciółmi. Hope Mikaelson Josie i Hope nigdy nie miały bardzo dobrego kontaktu, ich relacja poprawiła się podczas gdy razem musiały wykonywać prace społeczne wtedy po raz pierwszy porozmawiały ze sobą szczerze. Penelope Park Josie i Penelope prawdopodobnie mają długą hstorię ich dawnego związku lecz ta narazie nie jest nam obecnie znana. Josie kochała Penelope lecz prawdopodobnie ta sprawiała jej przykrość już w czasie chodzenia. Po zakończeniu związku Josie określała ją jako zła i starała się robić wszystko by jej nie lubić.thumb|212px|Penelope całuje Josie. Była również zła na Penelope gdy ta przekonała wszystkich do głosowania na nią a nie na jej siostrę Lizzie. Penelope jednak zrobiła to specjalnie gdyż nie lubiła Lizzie i nie chciała by ta wysługiwała się Josie. Wystąpienia Wampiry: Dziedzictwo *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' Sezon 7 *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (futurospekcja) *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (futurospekcja) *''I Would for You'' (niemowle) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Sezon 8 *''Hello, Brother'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''The Lies Are Going To Catch Up With You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals: Sezon 5 *''The Tale of Two Wolves]] Media:Tutaj wprowadź wzór }} Ciekawostki *Jej pełne imię to Josette, które ma po swojej biologicznej matce. *To trzeci poród w historii oraz [[Pamiętniki wampirów (serial)|''Pamiętniki Wampirów]]'' oraz The Originals.'' **Pierwszy Nadii Petrovej, drugi Hope Mikaelson. *Josie i Lizzie to pierwsze dzieci w urodzone przez wampira. *Josie i Lizzie tak samo jak Elena mają dwie matki. Galeria |-|Wampiry: Dziedzictwo= |-|The Originals= |-|Pamiętniki Wampirów= Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie główne Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Rodzina Saltzman Kategoria:Rodzina Parker Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt Kategoria:Uczniowie Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie